


What Day Is It?

by isinktheshipsisail



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isinktheshipsisail/pseuds/isinktheshipsisail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Nezumi forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble. I don't own No.6.

"Nezumi, Nezumi…Nezz…u…Mi!" Shion bounced happily around their little room, skipping, his bare feet barely touching the cold ground.  
"Yes Shion, dammit, what could you possibly want from me?" Nezumi called from the bed,  
"Do you know what today is?" Nezumi would never admit it, but Shion's smile was infectious. He had to stop himself from grinning back at the face that was a few inches from his.  
A few inches…  
Nezumi hooked his hand behind Shion's head and brought him closer.  
Nezumi felt more than saw Shion's blush as their lips met.  
"Why? Did your highness the airhead forget the days of the week?" Shion shook his head and bit his lip. He looked down at his hands in his lap, his eyelashes dancing across his pale cheeks.  
"It's my birthday remember? You said that on my birthday you would take the day off and spend it together." Nezumi ran his hand through his hair and rubbed it across his five o'clock shadow.  
"I did? I don't remember that. Maybe we can celebrate later? I need to run by the theater today and talk to Chad. Do you mind?" Shion shook his head and got to his feet. He shuffled to the kitchen and brought out a pan and two eggs from the refrigerator. He pushed over the pre made cake batter and pulled out some meat as well.  
"Well then I'll see you when you get home then. Do you want eggs before you g-ahhhhh!" Nezumi came up behind Shion and placed his cold hands on his waist, burying his face in his hair.  
"You really are an airhead. Were you seriously gonna cry over today? Of course I remembered!"  
Nezumi pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little box and handed it to Shion. He blushed.  
" I figured I'd give you a small memory of your times here. I hope you like it."  
Shion opened the box and pulled out a small key. At the top of the was a glass orb with a leaf embedded into it. The key was painted green.  
"It doesn't go anywhere, so don't get any ideas you air-" He was cut off by Shion's lips on his.  
"Happy birthday, Shion."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble. I don't own No.6.


End file.
